


Kaede and Miu Wax Play

by CrystieV



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femdom, Wax Play, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystieV/pseuds/CrystieV
Summary: The title is correct.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Kaede and Miu Wax Play

Miu is in a dark room, lit by a few candles, sparingly placed on the walls. Her wrists and her ankles are restrained, pressed up against a hard metal table. Kaede had taken her clothes at the door, and had wrapped her hair in a ponytail, laying it above and to the side of her head. The position is comfortable enough to stay in for as many hours as is necessary, but the anxiety is eating Miu alive.  
She can hear sounds coming from the next room, and not knowing what they are or how long it's going to be makes her shiver. She looks up into the darkness above her, and tries to calm herself, breathing deeply.  
When Kaede walks in, Miu's heart pounds fast- Kaede is pushing a cart full of candles, jars, and lighters. She is wearing her normal dominatrix gear, a black bra and panties along with tall black boots, and gloves to match. Everything is topped off with a black cloth mask, which she hides her big, glowing smile behind.  
Miu's heart jumps again as Kaede turns on the brightest light in the center of the room, walks up next to her, and runs a hand along her arm.  
"W-what took you so long?!" Miu asks, trying to shove her anxiety down, and put a smile over it.  
"Nothing for you to worry about," Kaede responds, deliberately keeping her voice low, "You just need to be a good girl. Tell me when you're having fun, and when you're not. Make sure you scream for me every so often as well~"  
Miu flips her head, and replies cockily, "Tch, you're not gonna make me scream!"  
Kaede takes off her gloves and places them on her cart before she opens a bottle of lotion, and pushes some into her hand.  
Miu immediately breaks her word and yelps when Kaede touches it to her stomach, spreading it around softly, sweetly.  
"That's cold!" Miu yells, even as Kaede ignores her, humming happily.

After a moment of applying lotion over Miu's stomach, Kaede towels off her hands, and instead picks up a small bowl of wax which has been sitting on a heater.  
"Are you ready?" she asks, with sparkling eyes.  
Miu doesn't reply, only nodding, and watching with anticipation as Kaede tips the bowl, gently, over her stomach. The first drip of wax comes quickly, and hits Miu just below her tits, making her body tense up- it's very mild, almost a relaxing warmth rather than a painful heat. Kaede slowly moves the drip from side to side, letting wax droplets form isolated islands on Miu's body, hearing how she pants, and watching her close her eyes in the middle of the procedure.  
"Are you getting used to the feel again?" Kaede asks, as she puts away her mild wax, and brings out a small towel to cover Miu's navel.  
Miu nods excitedly as Kaede places the towel, and Kaede leans in to ask her, "Are you ready for something more intense?"  
Miu nods vigorously, cheeks beginning to flush, as Kaede moves back to her cart, and comes back with a lit candle.  
"This is going to hurt~" Kaede tells her, positioning the candle above the middle of Miu's stomach. For a moment, nothing happens. Miu wriggles, practically unable to handle the anticipation as the wax forms a tiny droplet, and as it begins to fall away from the candle- when it falls, it hits her stomach within a second, and she yells at the top of her lungs for a few seconds afterward- it hurts, and she was not ready for it. She never would have been.  
"How does it feel?" Kaede asks, moving the candle to the left, watching it, waiting for another droplet.  
"It fucking hurts!" Miu replies, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "What the fuck do you think?!"  
Kaede runs a few fingers along Miu's side, making her shiver, before replying, "Good. It's just what you wanted, isn't it?"

Miu closes her eyes and tests her restraints, finding them to be incredibly solid. When the next droplet of wax hits her, she screams again, and wriggles around on the table. Tears begin streaming out of her eyes, and Kaede asks, "Are you having fun?"  
Miu doesn't reply for a moment, but Kaede asks her more intently, "Are you having fun?"  
After a moment, Miu mumbles out a "Yes...", before being struck with another wax droplet, and screaming. As much as she loves the pain, saying it outright would ruin the mood...  
Kaede smiles, and holds Miu's stomach still as she continues to drip. With every small droplet, Miu feels another streak of pain running through her body, and she lets out another yell. She can feel herself getting wet, and she wishes desperately that she was wearing a vibrator.  
Seeing Miu's bright red face, saliva leaking from her mouth and tears from her eyes, Kaede uses her free hand to pull out another towel, and wipe Miu's face dry. After a final drip, she puts her candle away, and instead takes Miu's cheeks in her hands, Gently, she lays her forehead on Miu's, and asks, "Do you want to take a break?"  
Miu stutters for a moment, before asking, "M-maybe for a little bit, okay?"  
"Okay," Kaede tells her, letting her cheeks go, and standing up straight.  
Miu pants heavily, still feeling the burning pain in parts of her stomach, as Kaede walks back to her cart, and snuffs out a few candles. Then, she walks to the foot of the table, and jumps up onto it in a quick and easy motion. Smoothly, she leans down, collecting her own hair into a ponytail, before pulling her mask down, and showing Miu her tongue for a few seconds. 

When she's done teasing, Kaede leans down into Miu's crotch, and runs her tongue along the soft, smooth mound, making Miu tense up. Miu pushes her knees together sharply, but Kaede's body keeps them open, and she uses her hands to push them apart further, as her tongue pushes downward.  
Miu whimpers loudly as Kaede's tongue encircles her clitoris, and she lets out a long moan as Kaede's tongue begins to tightly coil around it. Gently, Kaede puts her lips against Miu's skin, and begins sucking gently, arcing pleasure up Miu's spine which mingles with the pain coming from her stomach.  
After a minute, Kaede uncoils her tongue, licking over the clit a few times before running her tongue down along both of the labia at the same time. She looks at Miu, smiles, and then closes her eyes, looking around for her vag with only her mouth, doing an intentionally poor job, running her tongue and lips along every sensitive spot she knows, and some she doesn't. Eventually, her tongue penetrates Miu, and Miu throws her head back, moaning loudly into the lights above her.  
Kaede can feel Miu's legs shivering around her as she explores with her tongue, starting with the shallowest penetration she can manage, before letting her tongue move further in, running along the walls, until her lips are pressed tight against Miu, and her tongue is stretched as far as it can go.  
She runs her tongue along, exploring, closing her eyes to fully immerse herself, as Miu finds herself running out of breath to yell and moan, only able to pant, and squeeze Kaede's head tighter against her with her legs.  
After a short time, a flood of cum washes over Kaede's tongue, and she pulls it out to dramatically swallow it, showing Miu her clean tongue, before penetrating her again, this time going the furthest she can almost immediately.  
"H-hey, you're going to fast!" Miu asks, barely able to get her words out, "I'm gonna... n.. again..."  
She throws her head back as another wave of cum hits Kaede, who laps it up happily, before pulling her head up, and flashing her tongue one more time, before pulling her mask back up over her face.  
"Ready to continue the pain?" she asks, with a sadistic glee.

Miu looks up, not completely through her panting, but she nods, and tears begin forming in her eyes as Kaede picks up another candle, and holds it over her stomach. Both watch with anticipation as a drop of wax begins to form near the bottom edge of the candle, becoming larger and more unstable with every passing second, until it drips, making Miu's stomach arc up with pleasurable pain. This time, rather than holding her down with a hand, Kaede jumps up on top of Miu's body, straddling her at the waist, holding her down with much more force and intensity.  
Rather than watch the candle, Miu watches Kaede's eyes sparkle in the candlelight- she regrets it when another droplet hits her stomach, and she yells out- she wasn't expecting the pain, and it makes her squirt onto the table. Kaede doesn't react, holding the candle steadily, moving it slowly so that the drops never strike the same place twice. With Kaede's weight on top of her, and after Kaede's tongue, she feels more vulnerable to every experience, and every drop adds to tension she can't do anything about.  
"I want you to fuck me so bad..." Miu whimpers, as another droplet stings her.  
"I know you do... the fact that I'm not going to yet just makes the tension so much sweeter, doesn't it? How much more pain can you endure for me?"  
Miu throws her head back as another droplet strikes her, and she yells, "I don't know! It hurts! I wanna feel you inside me again!"  
Kaede doesn't move as the next droplet begins to coagulate. Miu can feel her smile radiating from behind her mask, and she watches as well as the drop strikes her, making her throw her head back, crying.  
Carefully, Kaede moves off her, and snuffs the candle. She moves toward Miu's head, carrying another glass jar of heated wax, and jumps up on the table, laying Miu's head in her lap.  
She puts her jar down, and strokes Miu's forehead, purring to her, "Thank you for being such a good sub for me... dealing with so much pain, and tension..."  
Miu eyes the wax, still crying, as Kaede pulls her face up to look into bright, happy eyes. With a fresh towel, Kaede quickly dries Miu's tears, and asks her, "You're still having fun, right?"  
Miu nods her head, tears immediately streaming out of her eyes once again as Kaede picks up the jar. 

Miu bites her lip as she watches Kaede tip the jar just enough that wax can begin to drip, directly over her left breast. When it hits her, she begins yelling, before Kaede puts her free hand over her open mouth, smothering the sound.  
Miu looks up into Kaede's eyes inquisitively, and Kaede tells her, barely moving, "Your scream may be cute, but I also want to see that feeling of helplessness you get when you know that you're stuck, and that you're completely at my mercy. Show me your fear, for a little bit."  
Another drop hits Miu's breast, and Miu tries to scream, but it's muffled into Kaede's hand quickly. She also finds that her panting is more labored, and breathes harder- Kaede opens a hole between her fingers for her, so that her breathing stabilizes quickly.  
The hole closes as another drop of wax drips onto Miu's right breast, but Miu can't find the energy to scream anymore... she can only pant, enduring the pain and the tension, feeling Kaede's soft thighs against her head, waiting for the next arc of pain.  
This goes on for a few minutes, before Kaede finally puts her wax down, and stretches out her arms. Miu looks up to her, and asks, "I t-think we need to stop for now... I can't take any more..."  
Kaede nods, and tells her, "It's okay, I know... this is usually around the time we stop with the wax. You did great. Now there's really only one thing left..."  
Kaede smiles as she gently lays down Miu's head on the table, and gets to her knees, pulling down her panties, and letting them drop.  
Miu watches, rather dazed, as Kaede moves on top her, pressing her labia into Miu's lips, and commanding, "Make me cum."  
Miu closes her eyes, and kisses Kaede's soft, wet labia lips for a few seconds, before letting her tongue snake past them, to immediately penetrate.  
"You're so aggressive!" Kaede pants, grabbing Miu's head and holding it close, squeezing her tight as Miu plunges her tongue deep, not waiting to tease.  
Miu knows exactly which spots are most sensitive and sweet for Kaede, and concentrates on them immensely, ramping up her pleasure quickly, making Kaede shake and shiver with anticipation.  
After only a minute or two, a wave of cum splashes Miu in the face, and waves of pleasure arc through Kaede, making her nearly lose her balance- as she kneels, panting, Miu tells her, "You always cum so much... geez..."  
Kaede pulls down her mask as she responds, "It's.. it's just that I save up everything for moments like this... you are so fucking good at that..."  
Happily, Kaede wipes the cum from Miu's face, and then climbs off of her, moving to lay beside her.  
Miu turns to look at her, and replies, "You're pretty fucking good yourself, you know..."  
Kaede smiles, and touches Miu's nose, telling her, "I do, but thank you. It's always nice to hear your opinion."


End file.
